doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Gaby Willer
México |estado = activa }} Edna Gabriela Willert, es una actriz mexicana. Es hija de la también actriz, Liza Willert y se ha desempeñado como actriz desde muy temprana edad en áreas como el teatro, cine, televisión y radio. Pero en la que más se ha destacado es el área del doblaje, comenzando su carrera en 1976. Gaby llegó al mundo del doblaje cuando acompañaba a su madre a los estudios y en un momento le pidieron una prueba a ella. Su primera experiencia en el doblaje fue a los siete años de edad prestando su voz al personaje de Laura Ingalls la serie de televisión "La familia Ingalls", además de ser la voz de Kevin Arnold en "Los años maravillosos" y Daniel Mitchell en "Daniel el travieso". También ha doblado series como "E.R.", "Third Watch", "I'm with her", "Providence", "Baywatch", entre otras. Filmografía Películas Fred Savage *Charlie - Vice Versa *Brian Stevenson - Little Monsters *Trevor Atwood - Navidad en Filadelfia Uma Thurman *Irene Cassini - Gattaca *The Bride - Kill Bill (2ª versión) *The Bride - Kill Bill: Volumen II (2ª versión) Kali Rocha *Anna Morrison - Dioses y Generales *Aeromoza - La familia de mi novia *Aeromoza - Los Fockers, la familia de mi esposo Goldie Hawn *Glenda - Foul Play *Gloria Mundy - Como en los viejos tiempos Melissa Joan Hart *Nicole - Junto a Ti *Sabrina - Sabrina va a Roma Nia Long *Sherry en Mi abuela es un peligro (2000) *Sherry en Mi abuela es un peligro 2 Otros *Sarah Sanderson - Abracadabra *Brandon Teena - Los muchachos no lloran (Hilary Swank) *Sofía - Sabrina va a Roma *Courtney Shayne (Rose McGowan) - Juegos peligrosos *Kathryn Merteuil - Juegos sexuales *Jane Porter - Tarzán y la ciudad perdida *Karen - Blade: Cazador de Vampiros *Mónica - Un Amor Inconcluso *Karen Lee - Knock Off *Sara Kelong - Infierno bajo tierra *Linda Green - Adictos Al Amor *Elise Elliot - El club de las divorciadas *Marianne Dashwood - Sensatez y sentimiento *Jo March - Mujercitas *Henry Evans - El Ángel Malvado *Mona Lisa Vito - Mi Primo Vinny *Tiffany - El Hijo de Chucky *Irene Waters - Irene y yo...y mi otro yo *Carrie - Carrie *Jennifer Esposito - El maestro del disfraz *Pasion por Africa - niño Series de TV *Laurie Forman - El Show de los 70 *Maddy - De repente Susan *Ferguson Darling - Clarissa lo explica todo *Summer Quinn - Baywatch: Guardianes de la bahía *Hobie Buchannon - Baywatch: Guardianes de la bahía *Spencer Kadish - ALF (Capítulo 22 de primera temporada) *Kevin y Karen Arnold - Los Años Maravillosos *Claire Latham - Touched by an Angel *Laura Ingalls - La Pequeña casa en la pradera *Charlie - E.R Sala de Urgencias *Jeannie - E.R Sala de Urgencias *Maritza Cruz - Third watch *Cheri - I'm with her *Joanie Hansen - Providence *Voces adicionales - El Encantador de Perros Series y Películas Animadas * Penny - "Inspector Gadget" * Casey - Snorks * Tommy - Seabert * Lucky - She-ra * Daniel Mitchel - Daniel el Travieso * Esmeralda - Los pequeños Picapiedra * Teebo - Eworks * Morticia, Pericles - Los Locos Addams * Cindy - Niño Problema * Wanda Blake - Spawn * Dee Dee - El Laboratorio de Dexter (primeros episodios) * Thomas - Tres amigos y Jerry * Kira - Rugrats * Christina Aguilera - Vh1 * Pierre - Adios charlie Brown * Miguel - Heman y She-ra especial navideño * Hermana de Katy- Katy la oruga * Tiernosito - Cariñositos II: Una nueva generación * Tiernosito - Cariñositos en el país de las maravillas * Lucero y Cometin Sonico - Los Supersonicos conocen a Los Picapiedras * Princesa Sum Yu - El zapatero magico * Billy - El deseo de Anabelle * Ducky - La Tierra Antes del tiempo * Wendy - South Park: Mas grande, mas largo y sin censura * Kira - Rugrats en Paris * Kira - Rugrats Vacaciones salvajes. Anime * Gigi - Las aventuras de Gigi * Ann Hopkins - El duende mágico * Benjamin Acquan - Remi * Ena, Gipple y Zaza - Los Caballeros de Kodai * Trunks (niño)- Dragon Ball Z * Ukyo Kuonji - Ranma ½ * Ukio Kuonji - Ranma ½: Gran problema en Nekonron, China * Sailor Iron Mouse, Ves Ves, Miharu y Maestra Morino - Sailor Moon * Meiling Li - Sakura Card Captors * Wormmon - Digimon 02 * Dra. Yamaguchi - Espíritu de Lucha (Hajime no Ippo) * Akane Kimidori - Dr Slump 2 * Kotaro - Cyborg Kuro Chan * Elena - Hamtaro * Artemis - Cyborg 009 * Modoki - Ryusei Sentai Musumet * Yuki - YAT 1 * Yuko Kisaragi - Astroboy (2004) * Reycom - Zatch Bell * Tomoko Kusonagi - Ghost in the Shell * Capitan Shiori - Agent Aika * Cristel - La Leyenda de Ellcia * Trunks - Dragon Ball Z 10: el regreso de Broly * Trunks - Dragon Ball Z 11: Bio Broly * Trunks - Dragon Ball Z 12: Fusión * Trunks - Dragon Ball Z 13: El ataque del dragón * Satsuki Yukimisawa - Virgin Fleet: Escuadrón de doncellas * Meiling Li- Sakura Card Captor, la Película 2: La Carta Sellada Telenovelas Brasileñas Camila Pitanga * Bebel - Paraiso Tropical * Monica Santana - Belissima * Luciana - Mujeres Apasionadas * Esmeralda - Puerto de los Milagros Adriana Lessa * Rita de Cassia - Señora del Destino * Deusa - El Clon * Nana - Terra Nostra Otros * Zaida - Celebridad (Janaína Lince) * Luizinho - La Presencia de Anita (Pedro Paulo Viana) * Simone - Lazos de Familia (Vanessa Machado) * Tide - Lazos de Familia (Samuel Melo) * Nadir - Dos Caras (Viviane Victorette) * Fafá - La Favorita (Cláudia Missura) Dirección de Doblaje * Underworld Evolution * Related * Astroboy (2004) * Mirmo Zibang * Birds of Prey * La Mente de un Hombre Casado * Irene y yo y mi Otro Yo * Er * Los Muchachos no Lloran * Entre Nosotras * Ghost in the Shell * El Laboratorio de Dexter (primera temporada) * El Club de las Divorciadas. Enlaces Externos Su página web Willert, Gabriela